Polysiloxane grafted acid containing (meth)acrylate copolymers for cosmetic use are the subject of several patent applications and patents, some of which are listed below. None disclose polymers with acidic monomer contents in the 0.05 to 3% range in their examples nor do they recognize the ability of such polymers to greatly reduce interfacial tension between a basic aqueous phase and a volatile methylsiloxane fluid phase in their specifications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,981,903 and 5,021,477; J. E. Garbe and S. Mitra to 3M disclose a composition and hair compositions, respectively, comprising a copolymer of 0.01 to 50% silicone macromer, 0.1 to 99.9% acrylic or methacrylic monomer, and 0.1 to 99.9% highly polar monomer where said highly polar monomer has at least one hydroxyl, amino, or ionic group including quaternary ammonium, carboxylate salt, and sulfonic acid salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,902; S. Mitra and J. E. Garbe to 3M disclose non-pressure sensitive adhesive compositions comprising copolymers with a Tg of at least 20.degree. C. having at least 30% methacrylic monomer, 3 to 30% polar monomer, and 3 to 30% silicone macromer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,037 and 5,209,924; J. E. Garbe, S. S. Kantner, K. Kumar, and S. Mitra to 3M disclose polymer compositions of &gt;0.1% fluorocarbon monomer, 0.01 to 30% polar monomer, 0.01 to 50% silicone macromer, and the balance acrylate or methacrylate monomer and their use in topical medical compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,771; J. A. Carballada, L. A. Thaman, and M. P. Clariziato Procter & Gamble disclose a rinse-off hair care composition with a copolymer dissolved in a hydrophobic volatile solvent dispersed in a carrier. The copolymer has 45 to 85% hydrophobic vinyl monomer, 0 to 5% hydrophilic reinforcing monomer, and 25 to 50% silicone macromer. Examples disclose a 700,000 molecular weight 67/3/30 t-butyl acrylate/acrylic acid/11,000 molecular weight silicone macromer terpolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,435; Y. Sakai and I. Saitoh to Shionogi & Co. and Nissin Chemical Industry disclose a skin-protecting composition comprising an uncrosslinked silicone-acrylic copolymer having 1 to 15% silicone macromer, 30 to 70% of an alkyl acrylate, 0 to 30% of an alkyl methacrylate, and 5 to 45% of a carboxyl containing monomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,481; K. Suzuki, T. Shimizu; M. Yamazoe, and T. Sugisaki to Kobayashi Kose disclose cosmetic compositions comprising an acryl-silicone graft copolymer having 5 to 66% silicone macromer with the balance being acrylate or methacrylate monomers with other compounds, including (meth)acrylic acid, optionally included.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,166,267 and 5,480,634; K. Hayama, K. Narazaki, and S. Kawaguchi to Mitsubishi Chemical disclose polymers for hair care products with 15 to 99.9% hydrophilic ethylenically unsaturated monomer, 0.1 to 85% silicone macromer, and 0 to 84.9% hydrophobic ethylenically unsaturated monomer.